The Administrative Core performs all administrative, accounting and clerical work related to the Program, including production of manuscripts and program reports, preparing financial reports, reviewing expenditures, monitoring budgets and coordinating appropriations. An External Advisory Board will be appointed for a term of 5 years to review, annually, the program's progress. As well, an Executive Committee will be appointed to meet quarterly. A strong Administrative Core is vital to the success of this Program